Una Tarde Perfecta
by LaAlquimistaDeAcero
Summary: Natsumi Recuerda Cuando Endou La Había Invitado a Ir a La Torre, y Ahí Fue Cuando Endou Hizo Que Natsumi Pasara Un Día Perfecto


_Holaa~ Este Es Mi Primer Fanfic ^^ Bueno,Se Daran Cuenta Que Soy Mala Con Los Titulos,Pero Creo Que Lo Demas Esta Bien, El Fanfic Es De Natsumi x Endo y AL Principio Tiene Un Poco De Haruna x Tachimukai :3 Lo Escribi Para Mi Onee, Que Ama Esta Pareja y Es Una De Sus Favoritas, __**Los Dialogos Estaran En Negrita  
**_

_**Inazuma Eleven y Sus Personajes Son Propiedad De Level 5**_

_~*Inicio Del Flashback*~_

Era Un Viernes a La Tarde, En La Escuela Secundaria Raimon El Equipo De Football Terminaba De Entrenar y Se Empezaban a Ir, Endou y Natsumi Estaban Hablando Hasta Que Vieron Salir a Haruna y Tachimukai,Que Se Detubieron, Se Tomaron De Las Manos y Se Besaron

**-Esto Si Es Interesante, Nunca Me Lo Espere-**

**-Es Verdad, De Todas Formas Hacen Linda Pareja** -

**-C-Como Nosotros...-** Acoto Endou, Algo Distraído

**-¿Q-Que Dijiste Endou?-** Le Pregunto Natsumi Sonrojada

Endou Volvió En Si y Rápidamente Contesto **-N-No Dije Nada!-**

Natsumi Rió y Luego Miro Su Reloj. Endou Se Asomo a Ver La Hora y Noto Que En Poco Tiempo Llegaría El Atardecer

**-Oye Natsumi ¿Quieres Ir a La Torre Conmigo?-** Dijo Sonriente

**-Claro~ Vallamos! -** Dijo Ella, Cautivada Por La Sonrisa De Endou

Ambos Comenzaron a Caminar Mientras Hablaban, En Un Momento Solo Estaba Ese Silencio Incomodo. Endo Miro a Natsumi, Ellas Estaba Muy Callada, Con La Mirada Baja y Algo Sonrojada. Endou Aprovecho Ese Momento y La Tomo De La Mano.

**-¿Q-Que Haces?- **Dijo Nerviosa La Gerente

Endo Busco Una Excusa Al Azar **-E-Es Que Vamos a Cruzar La** Calle!-

**-Ahh~Bueno,Como Quieras-**

****Al Cruzar La Calle, Endou Noto Rápidamente Que Algo Le Pasaba a Natsumi. En Cambio Ella,Se Sentía Nerviosa, No Podía Creer Que Estaba Caminando De La Mano Con Aquella Persona Tan Amada Para Ella, Pero No Quería Que Endou Lo Note, Así Que Trato De Estar Lo Mas Relajada Posible. Una Vez Que Llegaron a La Torre, Endou La Ayudo a Subir, y Una Vez Arriba, Contemplaron El Atardecer

**-Que Lindo...-**

**-Si,Es Muy Lindo-**

Otra Vez Volvio Ese Silencio Incomodo, y Endou Cada Vez Notaba Mas Lo Que Natsumi Ocultaba En Su Mirada

**-Natsumi, Quiero Que Me Digas Algo-**

**-S-Si, Dime…**

**-Se Que Algo Me Ocultas, Quiero Saber Que Es-**

**-E-Emmm…No Es Nada Importante…-**

Endou Tomo Aire y Un Poco De Coraje,Tomo De Las Manos a Natsumi y La Acorralo

**-¡¿Q-Que Crees Que Haces!?-**

**-Es La Única Forma De Hacerte Hablar...**-

Natsumi, Aun Mas Nerviosa y Algo Asustada Negó Todas Las Veces, Tratando De Liberarse, Pero La Diferencia De Fuerzas Era Notable, por Mas Que Ella Usara Toda Su Energía, Seria En Vano. Ya Cansada y Con Los Ojos Llorosos, Miro Fijamente a Los Ojos De Endou y Le Contesto Con Un Grito:

**-¡BASTA! Lo Que Pasa Es Que Me Gustas! Eres La Persona A La Que Mas Amo! y Que Con Eso?! Y-Ya No Importa...-**

Natsumi Dejo Caer Una Lagrima. Ya No Podia Contener Sus Nervios, Endou, Al Verla,Le Seco La Lagrima y Se Acerco a Ella

**-N-Natsumi...- **El La Tomo De La Barbilla y La Beso Tiernamente

¿Esto Seria Un Sueño? Natsumi Aun No Podía Creer Lo Que Estaba Pasando, Pero Lo Único Que Podía Asegurar, Era Que Quería Que Dure Para Siempre. Llego El Momento En El Que Se Vieron Obligados a Separarse,Por Falta De Aire.

**-E-Endou…-**Llego a Decir Nerviosa La Niña

**-No Quiero Que Digas Que Ya No, Porque No Es Cierto… Y-Yo…. Yo Te Amo-**

Ambos Sonrieron y Vieron Juntos El Atardecer, Pero Esta Vez Endou La Estaba Abrazando Por Detrás, Mientras Natsumi Tomaba Sus Manos. El Silencio Cada Vez Se Tornaba Mas Incomodo…

**-Endou…-**

**-Si Natsumi…?-**

**-Que Te Gustaría Ser Cuando Seas Adulto?- **Dijo Mirándolo a Los Ojos

**-Que Me Gustaría Ser…?- **Dijo Sonriendo

**-Si…Dime-** Dijo Ella. Endou La Tomo Por La Cintura Acariciándole Su Mejilla

**-Me Gustaría Ser Tu Esposo~-**

Natsumi Se Sonrojo y Le Regalo Una Tierna Sonrisa a Su Portero Favorito, Provocando Que Se Unan En Un Largo y Dulce Beso

_~*Fin Del Flashback*~_

Habían Pasado 14 Años…Natsumi Se Encontraba En Su Habitación Mirándose En El Espejo, Hasta Que Alguien Entro, Interrumpiendo Su Recuerdo.

**-Natsumi! Se Va a Hacer Tarde! ¿Sucedió Algo?-**Se Le Acerco Preocupado

**-A-Ah, No, Solo Recordaba Cuando Fuimos a La Torre- Dijo Sonriendo**

**-Nunca Olvidare Ese Día…-**

**-Se Cumplió Lo Que Me Dijiste, Ya Somos Adultos Y…-**

**-Y Estoy Orgulloso De Ser Tu Esposo~-** Dijo Depositandole Un Pequeño Beso

**-Bien, Vamos… Nuestra Pequeña Debe Estar Esperándonos…-******

Habían Pasado 14 Años Desde Ese Día, Y lo Que Endo Le Habia Dicho a Natsumi Se Había Cumplido Estaban Casados y Tenían Una Pequeña Hija. Se Tomaron De Las Manos, Sonriendo. Salieron Del Cuarto y Bajaron Las Escaleras. Una Vez Afuera De La Casa, Comenzaron a Caminar

**-Mamoru…¿Me Prometes Estar Siempre Juntos?...-**

**-Claro Natsumi,Nunca Te Dejare~-**


End file.
